


Guilt

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, because I felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie had virtually no guilt for being the one out of her and Nate that survived Vault 111. Neither did she have guilt for falling for Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything- my brothers alarm clock went of for 25 minutes this morning. It drove me insane. Anyway this is how I always look at my F!SS cause she's always really cute about everything. I have many ideas so I'll try to get them all down as soon as possible.

Guilt wasn't something that Stevie felt all that often. She wasn't sorry to say she didn't feel any guilt pursuing Piper. She had loved Nate, but he was dead, and there's no reason to stay attached to someone who is dead. She still loved him, but she wasn't going to fuss over it.  
Then there was always the pesky fact she felt like she belonged in the Commonwealth more than she did in Massachusetts. In her old world everyone and everything seemed to hold her back. Here in the wastes she could live how she wanted, travel when she pleased, and always be able to stop and smell the potentially deadly and irradiated roses. No one was bossing her around, no one was telling her what she can and can't do.  
That was why Stevie loved Piper. She let the Vault Dweller be who she wanted to be (ironic seeing as that's something you'd think Deacon would do), and let her take her time. Time's a precious commodity, something to be cherished, and Piper sure let her cherish it.   
In fact, in exchange for a few hours of playing with Nat (because every grown woman plays will children... Even in the wastes. No? Well....) all Stevie had to do was an interview. Most of the time. Sometimes Piper would be grumpy and she would have to spend an equal amount of time trying to fix something that didn't want to be fixed. She didn't like those days.  
The point is, Piper let her be as free-spirited as she felt. Perhaps it's because Piper is just as free-spirited. Stevie suspects that it's because she thinks it's adorable for a grown woman to play raiders with a bunch of school children.   
Whatever the reason, Stevie felt no guilt for loving Piper, if only because she was allowed to finally be herself because of it.


End file.
